


That Time Yoshio Let Everyone Know Ryuhei Is Exceptionally Fake

by kawada_s



Series: Main Universe [8]
Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawada_s/pseuds/kawada_s
Summary: Ryuhei doesn't deal well with becoming the new class meme in the wake of the events of Christmas, and somehow, his outrage gets back to their teacher and inspires the school to hold an anti-bullying week. Yoshio is among one of the many bullied students that's quite annoyed at the sudden turn of events, and ends up coming up with a plan to make sure the anti-bullying week ends the way it should. The only question is, will he have the courage to go through with it?





	

ALTERNATE TITLE: That Time Yoshio Let Everyone Know That Ryuhei Is Fake As Fuck

By the time the short Christmas break had ended, the Screaming Ryuhei video had been turned into the most amazing class meme to come out of Class 3-B since Hirono had been peer pressured into trying on an awful dress and a legendary photo had been taken. As soon as he had finished watching the video of Ryuhei speeding down the street in a shopping cart, screaming at the top of his lungs, Shinji had turned it into a dubstep remix that spread through the class like wildfire. Everyone, except for Toshinori Oda, who had no time for vulgar memes, had watched it at least once.

The person who had been made the happiest by the Screaming Ryuhei meme was definitely Yoshio Akamatsu. He had always been a major target of Ryuhei’s. He’d always been a major target of his, often coming home in tears or with bruises on his skin. It had been like that since the start of junior high, only getting worse as time went along. Standing up to Ryuhei would be suicide. The meme would be the closest thing to things getting better, even if it was only temporary.

He never thought he would see the day where essentially the _entire class_ ganged up on Ryuhei, but he knew  that he deserved it.

It was the fourth day back at school now after the break had ended, and Yoshio had never been happier to get up and go. Ryuhei had been too busy trying to make everyone shut up about the meme (which hadn’t worked at all) to come over and torture him, and he figured that he’d still have at least a week, or even two if he was lucky, of peace. He was going to enjoy every moment of it.

For good measure, he’d watched the Screaming Ryuhei (DUBSTEP REMIX) several times before going off to school before leaving, but he was sure that he was going to have a good day anyway.

When he got close to the school, he looked around for the side entrance he’d been directed to go to the day before. After several minutes, he finally found it, and the hard to miss black spiky hair of Hirono Shimizu greeted him.

“Good mor-“ Yoshio began, but Hirono shot him a look that made him immediately go quiet.

“Shut up,” Hirono whispered to him, but her annoyance was still there. “I don’t want to be seen with you. I’m only doing this because you’re too scared to and Sasagawa needs to experience hell.”

Yoshio nodded, and followed Hirono through the side entrance of the school, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew that Hirono didn’t like him – then again, he wasn’t sure if she liked anyone at all at times, but she had private messaged him yesterday asking if he wanted to help her annoy Ryuhei, and he had to say yes – he was sure she would be proud to take all the credit. Hirono had only really done it because it seemed like it would be fun to have Yoshio get on the bullying Ryuhei bandwagon.

Once, Hirono had stood up for Yoshio. It had been in the eighth grade, and Ryuhei was harassing him in gym class for being slow, and their team losing as a result. On that particular day, Ryuhei had done too much talking for her liking (though she would love it if he shut up altogether), and Hirono needed to put a stop to it. She had gone up to him, told him to cut it out, and punched him.

Ryuhei ran off and cried. Yoshio still couldn’t believe it had happened.

The two walked quietly together, reaching the small office that housed the controls to the school’s PA system without garnering any attention. Hirono sat down on the comfortable black desk chair and began to type furiously. Yoshio stood behind her after shutting the door, doubting anyone would be coming in soon. The PA system hadn’t exactly been used yet this year, as Yukie and Kyoichi were still arguing about who should do the morning announcements. There was no resolution in sight.

“Wow. You’re not freaking out as much as I thought you would,” Hirono muttered as she clicked on something.

“I’m trying not to,” Yoshio mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was racing. He was actually terrified, but was trying to keep it hidden as well as he could. While that time that Hirono stood up for him had been surprising, he knew it meant nothing. He was quite scared of her, actually.

He watched as Hirono typed in a few more things and clicked on a few links, still not exactly sure what she was doing. Eventually, she seemed to be done, but no noise came from the PA system. He was confused, but decided not to ask. Hirono wasn’t an idiot.

“Give it ten minutes. For now, just get out of here and forget this happened,” Hirono grabbed her bag off the floor and left.

Yoshio nodded quickly and left about three minutes after she did, running out of the way of the office as fast as he possibly could. Ryuhei wouldn’t find out he was involved… right?

 

The last few weeks had been hell for Ryuhei Sasagawa.

It had all started on Christmas. Kazuo had come around to deliver gifts, and then Mitsuru came up with the idea to go along with him as he delivered presents to the rest of their classmates. They’d caught up to him at Mitsuko’s house, and he had been struck down by grief after she destroyed an inflatable Santa. Sho had carried him for a few blocks, then got tired and dumped him in a shopping cart.

That wasn’t that bad on its own. Embarrassing, yes, but it was nothing compared to what had happened afterwards. The  shopping cart had rolled away several houses later, and suddenly he was speeding through Shiroiwa in an out of control shopping cart, fearing for his life.

In a last ditch effort to get help, he had taken a video and posted it in the class group chat. The class had then turned it into a meme, and ever since, Shinji’s Screaming Ryuhei (DUBSTEP REMIX) had followed him absolutely everywhere. It was absolutely awful.

“Did you see the new meme that Shinji posted this morning?” Hiroshi nudged Ryuhei as they walked down the hallway. “You know that old meme where they replaced parts of songs with a-“

“I don’t care, Hiroshi, like how no one cares about your existence,” Ryuhei snapped, and pushed Hiroshi into the wall.

“Someone’s annoyed about being the new class meme,” Hiroshi taunted, pushing Ryuhei right back. Ryuhei went flying into Yumiko, who fell to the ground, Yukiko falling down after her.

“You idiots!” Mitsuru yelled. He shoved Ryuhei and Hiroshi out of the way and helped the two girls up, apologising for their idiotic behaviour. Yumiko blushed and took Yukiko’s hand, and they continued on. The Kiriyama family didn’t mess with the girls. Mitsuru was insistent of that, both out of respect, and the fact that Mitsuko and her gang did enough to the girls already.

As Ryuhei went to open his mouth, a loud noise filled the hallways, coming from the PA system.

It was the Screaming Ryuhei dubstep remix.

He watched as several people in the hallway stopped to laugh. Hirono rolled her eyes. Yoshio had an almost smug smile on his face as he played his game while he walked along. _Idiots,_ Ryuhei thought to himself. _Do they really think they can all laugh at me?!_

“This never gets old,” Hiroshi snorted with laughter.

Ryuhei shoved him to the ground again, then went off to cry.

The Screaming Ryuhei stunt had not gone unnoticed, not just by the students, but by the teachers as well. They hadn’t found the culprit yet, and Hirono doubted they would – she covered her tracks well, and Yoshio’s fear of her outranked his fear of getting in trouble. Still, the school decided to take the minimal action they could in the situation and Class 3-B were informed to stay behind for about fifteen minutes or so before going to lunch.

Hirono let out a yawn as their teacher stood up to shut the door, muffling the noise of the other students going to lunch outside. She dug some food out of her bag and began to quietly eat, knowing that if she was caught, it wouldn’t really matter. Mr. Hayashida was kind of scared of her, as he was also of Mitsuko and Kazuo, and it worked well to her advantage.

As Hirono expected, Yukie raised her hand, ever the one to not want too be associated with trouble.

“What’s going on?” Yukie asked, gripping her bag tightly. Their teacher looked at them, and let out a sigh.

“You’re all aware of what happened this morning, correct?” Mr. Hayashida asked, and everyone nodded. Hiroshi began to laugh again at the memory, but stopped as soon as Mitsuru kicked him in the shin.

“Yeah, someone played the Screaming Ryuhei remix over the PA system. It was awesome,” Hiroshi proclaimed, his smirk wiped off his face after both Sho and Mitsuru kicked him again. Spending lunch with their whole class and their teacher was incredibly lame, and they just wanted to get out as soon as possible.

“That’s exactly why we’re here,” Mr. Hayashida frowned, taking a seat at his desk. “I have been informed that the majority of you have ganged up on Ryuhei Sasagawa, and have been viciously cyberbullying him for about two weeks now. This behaviour will not be tolerated at Shiroiwa Junior High School, as we have a strong anti-bullying policy, I’m sure you’re all aware of.”

For a moment, the room was completely still and quiet. Then Mitsuko, Hiroshi, Yoshimi and Sho burst into hysterical laughter. On the other side of the room, Kaori, Megumi, Yoshio and various others that had been being bullied for years now gave their teacher a glare he didn’t seem to pick up on.

Mr. Hayashida frowned at the class, waiting for them all to quieten down. Once they were able to control their amusement, he continued.

“And to enhance the point that bullying will not be tolerated at this school, we’re going to be having an anti-bullying week, with Ryuhei becoming the school’s anti-cyberbullying advocate.”

The laughter, quieter this time, began to rise up again, and even Ryuhei looked surprised at this fact. After about ten more minutes of lecturing, Mr. Hayashida let the class leave. The whole situation had left Yoshio feeling angrier than he thought he should be, and while he knew that going up against Ryuhei was dangerous.. he wanted to do something. He _needed_ to do something.

He considered asking Hirono for help, but decided against it, already taking too many risks by even _thinking_ about going up against Ryuhei. He had the rest of the week to think of a plan. Even if it was the last thing he ever did, it was going to be worth it.

 

The anti-bullying week was absolutely _torturous._ Posters were put up with Ryuhei’s face on them, speeches were made, videos were watched, and memes were made in secret. By the end of the week, everyone was either bored, taking way too much amusement out of the situation, or really, really angry about this sudden change over a few Screaming Ryuhei memes.

The end of the week had now come, with the final event of anti-bullying week taking place, a whole-school assembly where Ryuhei would become the school’s anti-bullying advocate. Yoshio took his seat on the end of the row next to Yuichiro, and waited for the time to be right. He gripped his phone tightly, his screenshots from the group chat ready. He hoped desperately he could do it.

His eyes moved over to Kaori and Megumi sitting towards the back of the room, continuing to look progressively more annoyed as the anti-bullying week went on. He had to do this. For himself, for them, for all the bullied kids at this school! Even if it was the last thing he ever did… it would be for the best. He just hoped his nerves wouldn’t betray him at the last moment.

The assembly began with several long and boring speeches, but he willed himself not to fall into the trap of zoning out or trying to have a quick nap. Eventually, the time came. He watched as Mr. Hayashida came up onto the stage, grabbing a medallion off the table behind him before going up to the microphone. The time was coming.

“Before we finish off this week, which has hopefully given the students of Shiroiwa Junior High an insight in just how much bullying affects others, we have something special to give out. This boy has managed to get through a horrible time in his life, where he was cruelly cyberbullied by his fellow classmates and came out stronger than ever. May he be an example of a boy who keeps their head up during the hardest of circumstances. I would like to invite Ryuhei Sasagawa up here to officially become Shiroiwa Junior High’s first anti-cyberbullying advocate.”

No one clapped, save for a few clueless seventh graders.

Before Ryuhei could get up, Yoshio rose from his seat, walking into the aisle. His classmates stared at him, and Ryuhei almost yelled at him, but managed to remind himself to try and play nice… for now. He unlocked his phone and held it out to the teacher, a screenshot of one of many times Ryuhei harassed him online displayed on the screen.

“Teacher… with all due respect for both you and the school, I do not think Sasagawa deserves this honour,” Yoshio said, voice shaking. “Ryuhei has been cyberbullying me for the past three years without stopping, and no one has done anything about it.”

A few teachers gasped.

With a smirk on her face, Hirono got up and joined him in the aisle, unable to believe Yoshio did something like this… all on his own too! While Yoshio was still a pathetic human being in her eyes, for the moment, he had her respect just for this moment.

“What Akamatsu is basically trying to say is that Ryuhei is fake as fuck,” Hirono said clearly.

“W-what?!” Ryuhei screeched, pointing at Yoshio. “Look at him… he’s a liar! I bet he photoshopped those screenshots!”

“How would you know they’re screenshots?” Sho asked with a raised eyebrow, more than ready to watch the hilarity that would be the downfall of Ryuhei.

“I… I… I’m not a FAKE!” Ryuhei whined. “Boss, help me!” Kazuo got up from his seat and walked into the aisle, seemingly in deep thought.

“Hm,” Kazuo began, “well, Sasagawa, you were pretending to be a victim of awful cyberbullying this week, while Akamatsu has been mercilessly cyberbullied for years now. Everyone in the group chat has seen this on occasion. Based on this information, it would be right of Shimizu to call you ‘fake as fuck.’”

Laughter erupted from Class 3-B at Kazuo’s comment, which puzzled him – he was only telling the truth. Laughing was meant to be a good thing though, so he figured that meant it was a successful interaction. Ryuhei fled the gym and sobbed.

Surprisingly, several people began to chant Yoshio’s name. He looked around to eventually see his whole class chanting his name, and it felt like some crazy dream. He allowed himself to smile, amazed that his plan had worked, and unknown to him, the day would eventually go down in Class 3-B history. No one had ever done anything like it before.

 

Ryuhei stormed into class on Monday, fists clenched, ready to set things straight and make sure that the event now known as ‘That Time Yoshio Let Everyone Know That Ryuhei Is Fake As Fuck’ would be wiped from memory. He expected to see Yoshio sitting at his desk, playing one of him dumb, annoying games, which he’d snatch from his hands and smash to smithereens before beating the crap out of him, but what he got was a very… different picture.

Yoshio was sitting at his desk, evident by the sounds of his game, but Ryuhei couldn’t see him. The entire class was encircled around Yoshio, forming a barrier between him and his bully.

“If you want to get to him, you’ll have to fight all of us first,” Shuya said, and several people nodded. Ryuhei looked over to see Kazuo even in the circle, sitting at his desk with a book.

“Y-you too, Boss?!” Ryuhei stuttered.

“I just want to read my book,” Kazuo said, then went right back to reading.

Ryuhei did what he did best when bothered: ran away and cried.

It was a long time before he bothered Yoshio again.


End file.
